fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mysterious Heroine X (Alter)/@comment-183.89.153.174-20170214045730/@comment-30522333-20170220074150
Perhaps I should clearify my points. I'm not pushing MHXA out as a star generator like Fuma/CA Hassan/Regend, but as a servant that's capable of enabling others (sometime herself cuz RNG) to crit even without high star pool. It should be regonzied that a pool of 17-25 stars is by no means impressive in a standard party, as 25 stars will only give 50% crit chance to each of the 5 cards when spread out evenly. But as some has already realized, this situtaion changes when a single berserker is thrown into the party of 3 servant; much more so if it's MHXA. @Hikaru Perhaps your right, as I also have a sense of feeling that we're running around in circle. I'll concede this point that "it's not expensive at all IF you have the means for it". As long as you fullfill requirement of both 1) A means to generate enough stars in the pool for MHXA to get above 50% crit chance in her card 2) A means of protecting MHXA imment destruction from both RNG crit and NP if the battle drags out too long. When both requirement is fullfil, a MHXA crit focus team should be able to clear even high level battles like Dantes challenge run or the recent Valentine challenge run. @Fandom User To Valeth defense, a crit based MHXA was probably my first experimental party match up when I rolled her. It was abit expensive with double 2030, Anniversary Heroines and a Merlin. After all, we're talking about a berserker that could crit, spits out average amount of stars, while also generating NP from 0-90% NP charge from her crit. However, when you step back and look at the team you made, you'll realize "This is not a team I can recommend without spreading salt". Ofcourse, you could replace Merlin with Hans with high level Innocent Monster and it'll still work... but the effectiveness drops somewhat, as you no longer have a free "NP block ticket" or the 5 turn passive stargen/NPgen. @Valeth First thing first, Caster's star absorption are at the 50 range and Avengers are at the 30 range. Though the ratio is alot better at 5/3/1, you'll still have problem funneling MHXA stars unless you use Sovereign. The star distribution are at best all over the place, or at worst skewerd towards your caster support. If you're plan is to have Gorgon as your main attacker, then this is not a bad composition. However, if the focus is on having MHXA crit, then you might have some problem unless you pull of her Intinct + Sovereign combo. Reason being, you need +60% crit chance on a card before you can even consider it crit reliable, which takes 6 stars. Now consider back your party ratio... and also consider the fact that you can very well end up with 4 MHXA cards in your hands. Do you think you can efficently crit with MHXA, with just the 5 extra stars from GoA? Even though the highest Quick hitcount in your team is 3 hits, of which you only have 4 out of a deck of 15 cards?